


Older! Dipper x Male or Female Reader

by BlackDevilWhiteDemon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Complete, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, bunch of one-shots, dipper pines/reader - Freeform, i acually made these a whlie ago..., i think you have anxiety??? or some form of PTSD?, i'm not sure what i was thinking when i wrote the first two chatper, the first two are shitty as fuck, the twins are about 16, this can be read for both genders, you have an older brother, you're about 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDevilWhiteDemon/pseuds/BlackDevilWhiteDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was bored. I had a pen and I had a notebook. So I wrote something. This was it.</p><p> I love how in the notebook it was like, five pages and in here it's tiny and short. XD</p><p> Edit: Took out the word Fluffy from the title because this isn't really fluffy… (Why do I find it so hard to write fluff?)</p><p> Another Edit: I realized I didn't use any specific pronoun to identified the reader's gender so this story will be for both girls and guys. Also, I decided to make this a bunch of one-shots, because, why not? I'm bored. —_—</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One-shot

Are you always like this?" Dipper asked you. 

"Hmmm…maybe." you smiled at him. Dipper rolled his eyes at you. "Just get out of bed already. I didn't come all the way to your house and get through your brother just to have you go back to sleep on me." 

"Ugh. Fine. Wait outside my room." 

By the time you got off your warm, comfy, soft, bed and walked to your wardrobe your boyfriend was already waiting in the hallway. 

If you're a girl: You slipped out of your nightgown and slipped into a large (F/C) turtleneck sweater and black legging with a pair of light brown Uggs. Checking yourself in the mirror, you were quite pleased with your look. But something just felt missing. "Hmmm…feels like I'm forgetting something…"

If your're a boy: You slipped out of your PJs and lazily threw on a normal white T-shirt and a large (F/C) turtleneck sweater. Slipping into a black pair skinny jeans you tied the laces of your light brown combat boots. Shooting a quick glance towards your mirror you decided you looked all right. But something was off. "Hmmm…feels like I'm forgetting something…"

Then it hit you. 

"Oh right, my necklace!" You headed towards your nightstand and grabbed a sliver necklace with a charm of a book on it. Putting it on, you opened the book charm. On one side it displayed a picture of your late father, the other a picture of you and your big bother when you guys were younger. 

You sighed at the memories, you missed your dad a lot.

 

-time skip-

 

"NO! DIPPER!" You raced towards your boyfriend's unconscious body and gently hosted him up onto your lap. "Shit! He's bleeding…" Wiping some of the blood off his forehead you slowly turned your head back to the cat demon who was coming closer to you and Dipper every second.

You didn't know how it came to this. It started with Dipper convincing you to take a stroll with him through the forest. You two were just walking when he saw something pass by and chased after it. After running for a few minutes it stopped, turned around and started to attack you guys. 

"WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING US AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" you screamed at it. It keep walking towards you guys. Staying as silence as death. Not even its pawsteps made noise. 

Suddenly the demon spoke. 

"Something. I do love getting things of great value." 

Your eyes widen. _Shit! I don't have anything valuable on me._

"But…th-the most valuable thing I have on me is my necklace…" you spoke, your voice barely above a whisper.

The cat demon stopped walking about 2 meters from you and Dipper. "You misunderstood me. Getting things of great value to the individual whom owns it; pleases me. You see, I feed off the disagreement between ones self."

How straight froward of him. He reminds me of a certain spirit that feeds off fear, really straight froward to her "host".

You swallowed the lump forming in your throat. Should you give away your necklace? It was the last thing your dad gave to you…

 

-time skip-

 

"So…you gave up your necklace to heal me and carried me back to the shack?"

"Yup."

"But, (Y/N)! How did you have the strength to do it?!" 

"Mabel, I would give up all my memories for your bother."

"No! Not that! I mean, how did you find the strength to carry my bother? He weights like 100 pounds!"

"Hey!"

You laughed. Their "fights" were always funny to watch. "Hey, Mabel. Do you mind if I borrow your bother for a second?"

"Well, at least I took a shower fo—huh? Oh, on. Knock yourself out."

"Gees, Mabel, I feel loved." Dipper said while rolling his eyes. With that she jokingly blew him an air kiss.  

Grabbing his hand you took Dipper upstairs to his and his sister's room. Sitting yourself on his bed, he said "So…what do you want to do?" You patted the space beside you. "Cuddle?" A small smile spread across his face. "Sure"

That night you two cuddled until you both fell asleep. Okay, let's just say Mabel has a whole lot of blackmail photos now.  


	2. The Prank

Yes. I turned this into one-shots. Most of them are connected; they're like the chapters of a book that's missing a lot of chapters you know? They're not exactly in order just in the same universe I guess…? So not unless I say otherwise, they're basically all connected.

So…I know the other one was really bad. I know. It's wasn't really fluffy. I apologize for that, so, to make it up to you I wrote this. :)

* * *

 

 

"OMG!!! (Y/N)! You know what we should do?" Explained a pumped up Mabel.  
  
"No, Mabel. I don't. What should we do?" You replied in a sarcastic tone. She seem to ignore your tone as she continued.  
  
"Ok. So, you know how your guys 1st anniversary as a thing, is only a few day away?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, since I don't want to ruin the atmosphere on the day of the anniversary, I thought we could prank Dipper a few days _before_ it."  
  
You thought for a moment. _That would be fun._ "Yeah. Sure, I'm in." _I want to see Dipper's facial expressions when it hit him._ A small grin made away into your face.

  
  
  
-Time Skip-

  
  
"Okay, so, you know what to do?"  
  
"Yup." You said, making sure to pop the 'p'.  
  
"Alright! Operation, (Y/N)'s Death!"  
  
"Hmmm…that sounds a bit that morbid, don't you think?"  
  
"Eh. Could be worse."  
  
"Point taken."  
  
Right now you were disguise as your close friend, (name of close friend that is the opposite sex of you). Dipper was currently reading a mystery novel on his side of the attic. Mabel was going to barge inside with you along her side acting all sad with fake tears in her eyes, announcing that you had died. Dipper would freak out, and you two guess you'll have to talk for a bit. You guys would lead him to your "dead body", which really just was a body bag with sand and a dummy in. And after he freaks out some more you were going to reveal that it was a prank    
  
You were disguised as (your friend's name) because you talked about her/him a lot to Dipper. You've shown him pictures of you and your friend but, he never actually meet them. So he would know what your friend looks like but, he wouldn't know what she/he sounds like. Which was good, because you couldn't do an impression of her/him to save your life.    
  
Running up the stairs, you and Mabel hastily slammed open the attic door. 

  
  
  
-Dipper's P.O.V.-   
  
_"I've figure it out whodunit." said Detective Hitrule, as he paced around the room looking at everyone suspiciously. His hand folded together behind his back. "Who done it Doc?" said Miss Red, her hands resting at her curvy hips. "It took me a few day and some wild goose chases, but I've finally got it. It was—_  
  
"Dipper!"   
  
"Ahhh!!!" I screamed as I fell off my bed and dropping my book. I probably lost the page too. "Mabel!" I screamed "What the he-" I paused midsentence when I saw my twin's expression. She looked…devastated. Getting up, I asked "Mabel? Are you okay? What's wrong?", my voice dripping with concern.   
  
"It's (Y/N)! (S)he's- (S)he's." Mabel didn't even her sentence before breaking down in the arms of the other person. _Wait…other person? How the- Oh. Wait. (S)he's (Y/N) best friend right? What was her/his name?_  
  
"(Your friend's name)? What are you doing here? Don't you live in (the city they live in)?" I asked as I approach them.   
  
"I came by for a visit, but…" (s)he trailed off, bitting her/his lip.  
  
Knowing I wouldn't get any answers out of her/him, I turn to Mabel. "Mabel, what's wrong? What happen to (Y/N)?"  
  
I was met with sobs and silence .  
  
I paled a bit. _Why is Mabel acting so frantic? …Oh, God no. Please don't tell me Bill killed him/her._  
  
"Look-Dipper," (your friend's name) began, "I hate having to meet my best friend's boyfriend under such sad circumstances, but, …(Y/N)'s…(Y/N)'s dead." (S)he finished. Bitting her/his lip again (s)he looked down with an expression I can only describe as having a conflict with oneself.   
  
But that didn't matter anyway. I swear I heard my heart stop. I'm guessing any other pigment left on my face completely had left me.   
  
I fell straight on my ass. I didn't even care.   
  
_(S)he's gone._  
  
I buried my face in my hands as tears began to fall. At this point Mabel had already compose herself.   
  
"Dipper?" she asked me softly. "Are-"  
  
"How." I mumbled it to my hands.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How did (s)he die?" I deadpanned. Getting on to my feet I stared at my twin, straight in the eye and repeated my question.

  
  
  
-Your P.O.V.-  
  
"How. Did. (S)he. Die?" Dipper repeated. Making sure to pause after every word. _Shit. Mabel's a better actor than I thought. I was convinced she would've already given it away, that's why I agreed to this. I have to break it to him, if Mabel does, he'll probably be more pissed off then if I tell him._  
  
"Dipper-"  
  
"No!"  
  
You flinched slightly, you were a tad taken back by his sudden outburst. He seemed to notice. "I'm sorry (your friend's name), just…how?"   
  
The voice he had spoken in sounded so broken and hopeless you couldn't help but to feel a gush of guilt washing over you.  
  
"No, if anything Dipper I'm the one who should be sorry…"   
  
Dipper's eyes widen, he had that look on his face when people have epiphanies. He grind  his teeth before harshly saying "What are you implying here (your friend's name)? Are you implying that you could have saved him/her? Is that what your trying to say!?!" Dipper was yelling by the time he said the last sentence.   
  
"No! That's not-" You didn't even get to finish your sentence before a fist tried to collide with your face.  
  
"DIPPER, DON'T!" Mabel yelled as she tugged on her bother's free arm.   
  
Luckily, you've developed quick reflexes and caught Dipper's punch. Much to your dismay, things like this usually trigger a panic attack. Let's just say you didn't have the nicest childhood.  
  
_Calm down. Calm down. It's just Dipper. He doesn't know what's going on. He's confused. That's all. Confused._  
  
You steadied your breathing and let go of his hand. After Mabel realized you were out of your trance she immediately grabbed Dipper's shoulders and turn him around. "Dipper! I need you to listen to me! (Y/N) is not dead! This is all just a prank..."   
  
He merely stared at her for a few seconds before shouting "WHAT!?!" He was in disbelief.  "Then what is (s)he doing here!" He argued and pointed to you.    
  
"Ummm...actually, I pretended to be my friend…" you said quietly in your normal voice, looking down guiltily at the ground.  
  
Dipper looked at the two of you like you've both spouted an extra head. "WHAT. THE. FUCK. YOU GUYS." Dipper hissed between his teeth, clutching his hands only to release the pressure. His harden expression was quickly replaced with a much softer one. He hugged the both of you. "Don't you two ever do shit like that to me again. Or I swear to god I'm going to hunt you both down and kill you very slowly." You and Mabel both sweatdropped. _Well, I feel loved._  
  
Letting go of Mabel he engulfed you with a warm hug, which you gladly retuned. Letting go of you this time he held onto your shoulders. "First off, I'm sorry I almost punched you. I was just really stressing out. Second off, who's idea was this?" Mabel swallowed hard.   
  
"Look, it was my fault. I thought it would be funny to pull a prank on you a few days before your guys anniversary. But now I've totally ruined it. It's probably going to be awkward now; because of me. I'm so, sooooo, very sorry. I didn't think you would react like this. I—"  
  
"Mabel, it's alright. You don't have to over explain yourself." Dipper said in a calming tone; but then his expression harden a bit. "Just don't pull that shit on me, again. Alright?"  
  
"Yup!"   
  
He released a dry chuckle. "God! In the future one of you two are going to give me a heart attack." Dipper sighed, running his left hand through his hair.  
  
"You have to have a heart before you can have the attack, Dip-Dip." Mabel said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
And for the first time in a hour, everyone laughed.  
  
Sadly enough, Dipper was the first to stop laughing. "But seriously though (Y/N), I could have trigger another one of your panic attacks and I nearly punched in the face…" Dipper said, trailing off a bit.  
  
"But you didn't."  
  
"Yeah, only because you stopped it. Both times."  
  
Grabbing Dipper's hand you started to said. "The only-"  
  
"OH. MY. GOD. GUYS!!!! I just realized something!!!" Squealed Mabel. "What?" You both questioned in unison. "(Y/N)'S A TRAP!"  
  
"WHAT? How am I a trap!?" You shot back.  
  
"Cuz' You dressing as a girl/boy and not even Dipper recognize you! You're a trap! Come on, just admit it!"   
  
"GOD DAMN IT MABEL! I am not a trap. I don't crossdress all the time. "  
  
"I've seen you crossdress many times." Dipper muttered to himself. Sadly enough, both you and Mabel heard him. "Oh my god! You two are into that kinky shit? I didn't know Dipper even like that kind of stuff. I mean, I know he's pansexual and everything but really??? I didn't know he had it in him. And (Y/N), why would you even-" before she could continue, a very embarrassed Dipper clamped his hand over her mouth.   
  
"N-Not, like THAT, Mabel. Stop thinking wrong!"   
  
A few moments of silence later + a slurping sound.  
  
"Ewww! Stop doing that!" Dipper rubbed the palm of his hand of Mabel's sweater as she giggled.   
  
You smiled. Did you ever say how funny their fights were?


	3. Somewhat of an Update?

_A long while ago, I was typing a really long one-shot for you guys. (I think it's about 2000+ word now.) I have since lost motivation to complete that one-shot. (Remember, I wrote these all a while ago, I'm just now posting them on here.) Anyway, I was bored and I wrote this small piece. I think it's something like Older Dipper x Ghost Reader.  I don't know if I should make this a story on it's own or should I scrap the idea? What do you guys think? (I know I did not give you much to work on but please bear with me...)_

* * *

I yawned. It's was 6 o'clock sharp and I still wasn't asleep. I was too busy thinking. _What the hell did I see today?_  
  
I wanted to brush off the incident as a illusion, but there was nothing there that could've made that. I bit my lip as I stared at the ceiling of the Shack's attic. I could hear the soft snores of my sister on the other side. "God damn it…" 

  
  
-time skip to the morning-

  
  
"Dipper! Wake up!" I felt something poking my cheek.  
  
"No. 5 more minutes." I grumbled, tossing to the other side.   
  
I guess she was fed up today because for some reason she decided to slap my back. **HARD**.   
  
"OW! What the f-" "Nope! No cussing today! Too early." She shushed me with a finger. I rolled my eyes at her. "Whatever." I said as I slapped away her hand. She smiled at me. "Race ya down the stairs!"   
  
I groaned. _I think I have a headache._


	4. Cold Night

**Right after I decided I didn't want to finish a one-shot I was typing, (I talked about it in the previous chapter.) I made this instead. I think I made this in like...a hour.**

 

* * *

 

You breathe in and breathe out.  
   
The cold chilly air filled your lungs, making you shiver. Cold, slightly damp grass was tickling at your face. _Damn, should've worn something warmer._ Tugging the jacket closer to your person, you turn your head to look at Dipper. He wasn't looking at you; he wasn't even looking in your direction. Sitting crisscross applesauce with his head up high and face towards the sky, you were pretty darn sure he was trying to find every constellation he could. You sighed; you wonder what Mable was doing. Probably having a sleepover or something, who knows? She could be out with a secret boyfriend for all you know! Hosting yourself up with your hands, you call out to the boy sitting nearby you. "Yo, Dip. Are you trying to find your alien family or something?"  
   
"Ha, ha. Very funny. I didn't know you believed in extraterrestrials."  
   
"Ah, now there's where you are wrong Sir Dipping Sauce, I believe in them now."  At this point you were sitting up like him, although he hasn't faced you yet.  
   
Sparring a glance at you he said, "Yeah...I guess you kinda have to believe in all that stuff if you come here."  
   
"Yup." you nodded in agreement, "Unless you're the townfolks of course."  
   
"Yeah but," at this he turned his body towards you; as if to make it clear, "they got a reason why they’re oblivious of all the paranormality that goes around here."  
   
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
   
"Ummm, nothing. Nevermind."  
   
You gave him a skeptical stare but let it drop nonetheless. "Alright then…" Looking back at the grass you see the single, red, shiny ladybug walking up cross of blade of grass. Lowing your right hand, you stick out a digit and let the ladybug crawl aboard. Unknowing to you, Dipper took notice of your childish act. "Another one? How many are there?? We've been out here for like 30 minutes and haven't seen one single firefly but no, from some reason there's like 30 ladybugs scattered about." He ended his little rant with a dry chuckle. "Oh, the audacity."  
   
You chuckled at him before releasing the little guy, but he was right though. The two of you had been sitting out here for a half an hour and haven't spotted a single firefly, but instead you found many, many, many ladybugs among the grass. Much to your dismay, of course. Luckily; you guys have moved from your previous spot and there wasn't as many ladybugs as before, so you could lie down with ease. "Well you're in Gravity Falls, my good Sir. What did you expect; normality?"  
   
He chuckled. "No, I just expected there to be firefly you know? Because we're in a meadow and all."  
   
"Yeah, a cold meadow that is. I'm freezing!"  
   
Dipper put his hands up in defense. "Well hey; it's your fault for not wearing something warmer." "At least I'm not wearing a bright pink sweater." you replied in a monotone voice. "My sister made this for me. And at least she didn't put any confetti or glitter on it." You hummed in acknowledgement. Turning your head straight forward you looked into what was beyond the meadow. The nothingness of is all.  
   
It was cold, it was chilly, and the grass was slightly damp. Dipper was acting very reserved at the moment but it didn't bother you. It was nice and well, at least you have company this time, this time...


	5. Genderbent (Boy Version)

**I wrote this chapter sometime…back in 2015? So yeah…this was always incomplete. I never bothered finishing this, and I hate this. This is incredibly shitty. In fact, all of my one-shots from this ‘story’ are shitty. Expect for Cold Night. I like that one. ((This was also written _before_ Cold Night.)) The only reason why I didn’t delete this was because it was 2,300+ words. **

**Look at this weeb trash. It’s gross. :|**

**In fact, the only reason I haven’t delete this entire ‘story’ is because I can reflect on this and say. ‘Look how much my writing has improved.’**

**I’m just posting this because it had been collecting dust on my computer’s hard drive. So yeah, here you go I guess.**

**P.S. I don’t want to write for this ‘story’ anymore. I have no will and Gravity Falls ended a while ago. So I see no reason why I should continue this. Beside, no one really reads this anymore, so I’m marking this as complete. Goodbye.**

* * *

 

_Okay, so some chapters will have to be specific on the gender. I will have to make a separate chapter for the boys and a one for the girls. I don't like making stories and then changing some of the gender pronouns and some content to match the gender. I like to make separate plots for separate genders but they still have that one big variable that makes them the same._

_Anyway here's the boys version._

                      

 

-Dipper's P.O.V.-

 

It was a typically boring day, nothing really happened. Business was real slow and Stan only gave a whopping number of three tours today.

"Dude, do you think some new attraction opened up and stole all of our customers?" jokingly asked Soos, who was leaning against counter.

I took my feet off the counter as I gave him a light shrug; not really knowing what to say.

 _Everything's so quiet today…_ My stomach turned a bit as I thought. _Something bad is going to happen. I just know it._

 

-Time Skip-

 

The shack closed early due to the lack of customers but I didn't really care. All I cared about was the fact that it meant more time for the exploration I've planned out today. Mabel, (Y/N), and I were going out into the woods to find some type of flowers call Lovely Longing. I'm not sure what they do but the journal says the petals give off a very strong effect to it to the subject who touches it. The part where it explains what the effect is and what effect does to the subject is all in code and I just can't crack it.

Of course, Mabel already told me to consider the fact that I can just ask Stanford but what's the fun in that? Might as well explore and find out yourself, right? Besides doesn't she live by some similar philosophy?

 

-Your P.O.V.-

 

I was listening to an instrumental on my computer when my brother suddenly burst into my room. He didn't even bother to knock, mush be in a hurry. "Oi, (Y/N)! Your boyfriend and his twin are here!"

 _Huh?_ "Wha? Now? Isn't it a bit too early?!" I questioned as I turned off my speakers.

He shrugged. "Eh. Apparently they closed the shack early."

"You didn't interrogate them, did you Oniichan?" I said skeptically while raising an eyebrow.

He scoffed at me. "Quit calling me that. You're 18, not 12."

"Nope. I refuse not calling you Oniichan." I replied in the mocking tone. I chuckled as I shook my head "Just tell them I'll be down there in a couple minutes."

"Will do." I heard the door shut and the sound of footsteps descending down the stairs.

Taking that as the signal I got up from my seat and headed towards my wardrobe. I was already in long-sleeved Prussian blue T-shirt and some light blue jeans so I just grabbed an unzipped dark brown hoodie. Sliding it on me, I quickly slipped into a pair of black converts.

_Good enough._

 

-Third P.O.V.-

 

(Y/N) rushed down the stairs to greet the Pine twins. Upon entering the living room he realized his brother was no longer there. "Hey guys." the oldest of the three asked.

"Yeah?" said the younger twin.

"Hmmh?" muffled the other.

"Do you know where my bother went?" Questioned the (H/C) haired boy.

"Yeah! He said he needed to run some errands and wanted you to lock the door before you left." replied the Alpha twin with a big smile on her face and some swing in her motion.

"Oh. Ok. Thanks Mabel, let me get my keys so I can lock up." (Y/N) said before retreating up the stairs leaving the twins alone, once again.

"Sooooooo…" Mabel started. Her eyes glanced over at her bother, "What’s your plan again? Aren't we trying to find some flower call uhhh…Lovely Loomings?"

Dipper just rolled his eye at his sister’s forgetfulness. "No." he stated. "We’re trying to find Lovely _Longing_ , not Lovely **Looming**."

"Alright guys! Let go!" (Y/N) exclaimed as he rush down the stairs. The twins knocked out of their mini conversation.

 

-Time Skip-

 

"Ughhhhh! Dipper! Come we go home now?" said a whining Mabel. "No" deadpanned Dipper. "But we've been looking for days! It's not here! Let's just go home already."

"Actually Mabel, it's only been two hours." declared (Y/N) as he looked at the pocket watch in his left hand.

"A pocket watch?" chuckle Dipper. "Where the hell did you get a pocket watch?" he playfully asked. (Y/N) shrugged "I found it lying in some weeds on one of the previous pathways we took." "Really? You just found some random pocket watch on the ground?" "Yup." said (Y/N) making sure to pop the P. "I feel sorry for the hitchhiker who lost it though, it's in good condition and it actually works."

"How do you know?" question the rundown Mabel, eyeing (Y/N)'s form from the side as she refused to turn her head too face him. "Cause," he pulled out his phone from his pocket. "Time on the watch matches my phone." he said with a slight smirk.

She gave a groan and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Can we go now?"

"Yeah, Mabel. I guess you are right, we should head home."

Upon hearing that Mabel straighten her body posture, turned to her brother, clasp her hands together, and put a big smile on her face like a kid who just got a bunch of candy and exciting said "Really, Dip-Dip?" Dipper put on a genuine smile for sister "Really Mabel-"

Mabel smile grew bigger, if possible.

"-in like an hour or so." his smile vanishing in seconds.

"GOD DAMN IT DIPPER!"

The boys burst into laughter which resulted in Mabel crossing her arms and pout, stomping her left leg on the ground. More or less looking like a 5 year old pulling off a temper tantrum.

(Y/N) was first one to recover. "No, but seriously Mable. If we don't find the flowers in next hour or so we'll go home. OK?"

Mabel loosened up a bit and give a small smile "Ok."

 

-Time skip-

 

30 minutes have passed since then and even Dipper was getting a bit restless.

Suddenly Mabel came to an abrupt stop.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

Mabel quickly raised her hand to point out a field of blue. "Dipper! (Y/N)! Isn't it that the flower right there!?" she cried out.

 

-Your P.O.V.-

 

I followed Mabel's hand as she pointed towards a field of flowers that was not far ahead of us. A field of very _blue_ flowers. _Huh, they look familiar…_

Before I knew it she was already racing towards it screaming 'We found it! We found it!' Waving her hands frantically around the air, she faintly resembled someone having some sort of seizure. Dipper was not trailing far behind, yelling at her 'The flowers we're looking for are white not blue, Mabel!'

_Wait a minute I know those flowers…_

There was a brief moment of silence that passed through the air.

_OH, SHIT! Those are Poison Jokes!_

"GUYS! WAIT!" I yelled after them.

 

-Time Skip-

 

_Fuck! I'm too late._

Mabel was already rolling around in the field of flowers, commenting on how pretty they were. Dipper, on the other hand was carefully and slowly touching them with his hands; examining them.

"What the hell are these?" Dipper mumbled too himself.

"Guys! Get the bloody hell out of those things!" I managed to yell as I was catching my breath.

"Huh? Why?" question Mabel as she prop herself up on her elbows. "Yeah. Why? Something wrong (Y/N)?" continued Dipper, using his knee as leverage to stand up.

A few huffs and exhales later I finally managed to catch my breath. "Just get out of those things. Now!" I demanded. _What the heck? Why are there Poison Jokes growing in this forest? How come there's a field of them? I thought they only grew in the Everfree Forest…_

"Come on, (Y/N)! Stop being a sourpuss! Roll around in the flowers with me!"

I frowned "No thank you Mabel. If I do that the next thing I know we'll be frolicking through the flowers." Dipper chuckled at my remark.

"No, but seriously Mabel get out. You too Dipper." I repeated in a more stern voice. With a sigh of annoyance, Mabel sprang and headed towards me, Dipper following close behind. _He's been somewhat quiet…_ "Hey Dipper, got anything on your mind?" a sigh was my response. "Nothing. I just think we should head home. I don't we’re going to find it today."

I smiled. "Yeah, we should probably get home. Plus, you guys need to take a shower after touching those things." I turn around to head back to the shack and the next thing I know I'm being grabbed from behind and pulled onto the ground. Of course, something heavy lands on top of me to. That thing being Dipper.

"Dipper! What the hell? Off!" I yelled, slightly enraged at my boyfriend. He chuckled. "Nah. I kind of like it here." he presumed to bury his face at the base of my neck. I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks but I paid no mind to it. _We need to get of here._

"Dipper!" I pleaded "Pffff! (Y/N) come on. You can throw him off! You’re bigger than him." "Excuse me Mabel, but he's basically-" I look to the side unconsciously, and stopped midsentence. My eyes widened, Dipper had pulled me into the field of Poison Jokes. "SHIT!" I cursed louder than intended. This of course, startled Dipper.

He jolted up right. "Huh? What's wrong? Are you really that pissed off? It was just a prank…" I could hear confusion as well as a hint of hurt in his voice.

I frowned.

 

-Mabel's P.O.V.-

 

"That's not it… it's these flowers. Their-" "Dipper!" I cutted (Y/N) off before he could finish. "I think he's allergic to the flowers!" My brother's eyes widen, an _'oh, shit!_ ' expression plaster on his face.

"Shit! Sorry!" he stumbled to get off of him. I rose an eyebrow at (Y/N)'s expression. He had on an _'I give up…_ ' face. Kinda funny if you ask me. _Wonder why he did that though…_

As the two dorks were swaddling at each other my gaze loomed down to the blue flower bed. Huh, they look real weird once you actually look at them. The entire flower is blue, even the leaves and stalk... "What the..." I mumble to myself. They have a design too, dark streaks running over it like an ocean wave.

The plant has large leaves with a bulb with several petals sticking out of the center, each bulb sporting a few stamens. Hmmm... What did we stumble onto exactly? I would want to know. _What are these things called?_

"Hey. What the hell are these things?" I asked to no one in particular.

(Y/N) snapped his head in my direction. "Poison Jokes. Now let's get the fuck out of here. **Now**." his face had an ' _I'm-sooooo-pissed-off right-now,-don't-fuck-with-me_ ' look.

I shut my trap. So did Dipper. I wonder what they talked about; they’re both a little red. _(Y/N)'s probably just pissed. Dipper though…_

 

-Time Skip-

 

It was REALLLLLLLLL awkward walking back. We just stayed in a group, glancing at each other; being all silent and stuff. Really boring if you ask me…

Anyway, we're at the shack. (Y/N) left to go home once he made sure we got back. Isn't that sweet? _But what was he so worried about?_

"Mabel! Lights out!" "Alright. NIGHT STAN, NIGHT FORD!"

Dipper pugged his ears when I yelled my good nights _like, excuse me bro!_

He sighed. "Good night you two!" he called after.

 

-Y/N P.O.V.-

 

Dipper leaned back into the wall, I trapped both his writ with my left hand. His face was red as a tomato. Pretty cute, really. I leaned in to kiss his lips when— _beep_ -Beep- **BEEP**!

"Fuck!" I cursed. Slamming the off button, I sat up on the edge of my bed and buried my face into my… _unusually small hands?_ "What?" I questioned. _My voice!_ It was…feminine. "Wow. Did not think the Poison Jokes would affect me like this…" I trailed off.

I look down at my now female body. Sleeping in nothing but shorts and a tang top didn't help much to cover up what has changed.

I chuckled dryly. "Well then…"

 

-Mabel P.O.V.-

 

 _OMG, OMG. WHAT'S HAPPENING?_ I frantically flailed my arms in all directions. I woke up, saw that my brother wasn't awake but realized I was looking at him from ABOVE.

I was floating. I was _fucking_ floating.

 

-Y/N P.O.V.-

 

I was in a pink short-sleeved dress; a white was on top apron with two large pockets on it. The left was a solid hot pink; the right was a black and brown chess-broad pattern. White and lime green stockings covered my legs, flat-heeled Mary Janes on my feet. And to top it all off. I had a lime-green bow on my head.

What? I'm a girl now, might as well dress as one.

"So, how exactly did you come in contact with Poison Jokes?" my brother asked from the driver’s seat. "Long story Oniichan, I'll explain once we get there." "Fine. Just- you should have known better. You’re lucky we still have those old dresses. Or you would have been out of luck." "I'm not that short now…" "Oh, yes you are little bro. Well, sis. I mean, look. Before you tower over Dipper and Mabel. Now? Probably at their chest height." "Shut up…" I said sulking into my seat.

"Heh, don't pout. Ya look childish." "That's was I'm going for Oni-il-chan." "Look, you still calling me that is enough. Do you have to pronounce every syllable of it?"

"Yup."

 

-Mabel's P.O.V.-

 

My screaming eventually woke Dipper up. Yeah, he was shocked. Then he was dumbfounded and then he slapped himself mentally, _I think_. Dipper got up to look at the journal and was like ' _I got_ _nothing_.'

"How is shrugging your shoulders gonna help me?! Get me down you idiot!"

"Alright, alright. Stop screaming!"


	6. Movie Night

_“Where did she go?” the character in the movie asked. The only girl of the group had gone missing a few minutes, but, only now did someone realize that._

You scoffed. “How did they just realize that now? She got caught like, 10 minutes ago! Ugh, my brother has such a god awful taste in cinema.” Currently, you and your boyfriend were sitting on the loveseat in your house. The TV in front of you was displaying one of your brother’s random DVD movies. It was called, “Out in the Forest”. Dipper raised an eyebrow at you. “You’re fired up about nothing, besides, this is Gravity Falls; all the movies here are either rip-offs or plan bad.”

“I know,” you replied, ‘‘it’s just that there’s still some good movies out there. Con-Air is definitely not one of them.” you added the last part quickly.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

You scooted closer to Dipper, resting your head on his shoulder.

_“Crap. Who’s out there?!” The leader of the group yelled into the darkness. Him and the other guys went outside to see if the missing member of their group was still out there. The leader’s best friend turned around to see something come out of a bush. The screen pans out so you can’t see what the thing was, although two screams are heard._

“I bet this is one of those movies where you don’t get to see the monster until the very end.” You shrugged in agreement. He was probably right. The both of you watched the movie in silence for the next 10 minutes.

_The two who stayed behind were starting to get worried. The 3 friends still haven’t come back yet. One of them remarks that it’s been over an hour since the other friends left. “Shit, they’re probably playing a prank on us or something. Maggie’s probably in on this as well!”_

_“Yeah, but who the fuck stays outside for an hour?” the other one questioned. The first dude didn’t answer._

_“…”_

_“Should we go out looking for them?” The second guy looked concerned as he cranked his neck towards the window. Then first boy’s mouth went from a straight line to a scowl in seconds._

_“No, there might be a bear outside.”_

_“But-”_

_“No-buts.”_

“Hmmm, these two might survive.” you mumbled quietly.

“Bet you five bucks that the nicer gut dies.” Dipper said with a bored ton, not even sparing a glance at you. You rolled your (E/C) eyes.

“Bet you ten bucks that he survives.”

“You’re on.”

You smirked to yourself. _‘Oh, he’s going to lose.’_ you thought.

_The three guys were running away from whatever was in the bush when one of them fell in a ditch. It was the third guy. “Derick!” the leader called out. The best friend turned around to face the hole._

_“Dude, we need to get out of here!”_

_“Wait, Derick? DERICK?”_

_“I’m okay! Get in here though!”_

“Why are they so calm?” you ask. You’re finding this part of the movie kinda stupid.

“I don’t know; maybe there’s a secret passageway in that ditch or something.” Dipper shrugged again as you reposition yourself. Grabbing your pillow from your lap, you clutched in in your arms.

“Hah! I highly doubt that. It just seems too…random.” You shot back.

_Dipper had, in fact, been right. Sure enough when the leader hopped in after Derick, there seemed to be some sort of tunnel system. The best friend followed ensues; after the creature had prodded him with its growls. “Holy shit…” The best friend, Henry, said when the other helped him get up from the jump. They had all huddled up in the middle of the hole, (It turned out not to be a ditch.) waiting for whatever was up there to leave them alone._

_“Can you still hear it? Why hasn’t it came down here yet?” the leader, Shawn, questioned._

_“I don’t know man, maybe it can’t come down here?” Derick replied, his voice just above a whisper._

_“Sounds like bullshit, I bet it’s just waiting for us to come out.” Henry shot his words out with venom, trying to hide his fear._

“I agree!” you chimed in. Your boyfriend let out a laugh before nudging you with his elbow.

“Shhhh, I can’t hear the movie. You’re too loud.” He playfully scolded you.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” you shoved his elbow back.

_“NO. We are NOT going to explore those tunnels.” Shawn spoke in a firm tone. “Your morbid curiosity is going to get us all killed.”_

_“How!?” Henry yelled back at his longtime friend. The creature has long since left their perimeter, leading him to take a particular interest in the tunnels that surrounded them._

_“Guys, shut up!” Derick yelled. “Let’s just get the fuck out of here. “One could infer by the looking on his face that he was starting to panic. “Come on guys, please?” he folded his hands in a way that resembled prayer. The other two looked at each other._

_“Yeah, okay.” Shawn said after a few moments of silence passed by._

“Uhhh, wait a minute. Pause the movie” Dipper said suddenly.

“What?” you turned your head towards him, “You need to go to the bathroom?” you raised an eyebrow.

“No. Well, I mean yes but, not really.”

“Then what?” you relied on the sounds of the movie to assume what was going on.

“We ran out of popcorn.” Was the blunt response you received.

“Already?’ you looked down at the coffee table at your feet. Sure enough, the popcorn bowl was empty. “Oh, well where’s the remote?”

“We lost it like an hour ago, remember?” Dipper stood up from the loveseat and leaned against its back side. “Just go up to the DVD player and pause it manually.”

“Ugh! It’s so much work though!” you jokingly said.

Dipper rolled his eyes and whacked you up-side your head before leaving.

“Owww! I was joking. Sheesss.” you got up and paused the movie. The screen on the TV displayed the other two characters still in the cabin. The first dude held a lamp in his hands. The other had a ‘clam down’ pose. _Awww._ _I missed the freak out scene._ You heard Dipper shuffle in the kitchen, feeling around for the light switch. You decided to stretch out your sore limbs and sprawl out on the loveseat. You closed your eyes, just giving your eyes a rest after watching a movie for about 40 minutes.

A couple of minute later, Dipper came back with the popcorn. “Move.” he said plain and flatly.

“No.” you refused, and sprawled your limbs out more as retaliation.

He chuckled with a small smile, “Get up of I’ll sit on you.”

“Ohhh.~ I think you want you want to do more than just that.” A shit eating grin was plastered on your face.

“Shut up!”

“Prude.”

_“Allen, calm down. Please, put the lamp down. Now.” The second guy was speaking slowly and calmingly to Allen._

_“NO! YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND!” Allen screamed back at his friend._

_“Okay, okay. We’ll do your way. We won’t go out. Just please put that lamp down, you’re going to start a fire.” the second guy; Lucas, said._

Dipper shuffled on his seat a bit before grabbing a handful of popcorn and popping a few in his mouth. He failed on the first few tries.

“Wow, nice shots Mr. SharpShoter.” you commented with a teasing tone.

“Hey. I’ll like to see you try.” he shot back.

Without missing a beat you reached out to the popcorn bowl and popped a few in your mouth. “You were saying?” you asked, still chewing on some popcorn.

Dipper gave you a disgruntled look. “Show off.” he murmured. You responded by smiling at him and adding, “Love you too honeyboo.”

_“We should go to sleep now. The others have a key. If they come back they should be able to get in by themselves.” Lucas suggested._

_“Yeah…okay.”_

_Then the screen blacks out, indicating that the other three guys were going to appear. The screen shows the trio walking through the forest, none of them were talking. It’s starting to get dark by the time they trail back to the cabin. Forgetting why they went out in the first place; they eagerly unlocked the door and throw it open. “Finally!” Henry sighed in relief. “We made it.”_

_“Where are the others?” Derick asked as he scanned around before scooting into the living room area._

_“Uhhh… I don’t know.” replied Shawn, “Stay here guys, I’ll go check.” The other didn’t dare move as Shawn went into the area where the beds where. As he snuck in, he saw that there was two lumps in the far bed tucked away at the corner. Approaching it slowly, he tip-toed over to its side._

_Breathing was heard. “guys?” he called out with uncertainty._

_No response._

_Shawn grumbled and pulled back the covers._

“Wow, that’s stupid. You don’t just pull covers back. Anyone could be there! Or anything…” you complained.

“But it turned out just fine.” Dipper counteracted you before sinking into the loveseat.

“I know, but still! It’s stupid.”

“Movie logic.”

“True.”

_Shawn, Derick, Henry, Lucas, and Allen were all seated on the couches discussing what had happened._

_“Are you fucking serious?” questioned Allen._

_“Why would we joke about that?” Henry replied._

_“Does that mean…whatever the hell that thing was out there is still roaming around? Where the fuck did Maggie go?!?!” Lucas sounded more panicked as his dialogue progressed._

_“I don’t know man! Either way we’re getting the hell out of here at dawn. We need to go to the police station or something.” Derick answered._

_“And tell them what? We met a monster?” “Not without Maggie you bastard!” Shawn and Lucas shot back moments after each other._

_Everyone stayed silence for a while._

_“NO.” Allen began. “We tell them that we meet a bear or a wolf.” he turned to the others with a scared expression on his face. We have to notify them that out friend is still out there._

“Ugh, this movie’s getting boring!” You buried your face into Dipper’s shoulder.

“Eh, I don’t know, I kind of want to see what happens next.”

“Oh please, I rather run outside than finish this.”

“Not at this hour you’re not.”

This made you laugh. “What are you? My mom?”

_You straighten up your posture and finished the next scene of the movie where the boys retired for the nigh and afterwards went out to look for their friend at the crack of dawn. As of now, they were having no luck with finding her._

Your eyes glanced at the clock mounted on the wall parallel to you. It read 11:59, it was pretty late. “Huh, my brother should’ve been back by now. Do you think he’s staying the night at his girlfriend’s place?”

Dipper looked at the floor for a second before looking back you. “I don’t know. Wouldn’t he have called you first?”

…

“Oh.”

…

“Want me to get the phone?”

“Yes, please.”

-Time Skip-

It turned out that your brother was going to take a nap at his girlfriend’s place and call you when he woke.

He didn’t wake up.

“Ok, so just drop him off in the morning.”

“Sure thing.” You could hear the smile in her voice. Your brother was still asleep so (gf/N) had to pick up. “You two should go to bed now, it’s getting late.”

“Yeah ,” you laugh, “will do, good night!”

“Night (Y/N).”

With that you hanged up the call and went back to the living room. “Alright, he’s sleeping over. He just forgot to call.” you explained.

-Time skip ‘cuz I’m lazy :3-

You guys ended up not finishing the movie and went to sleep. The both of you were getting under the cover of your king size bed. *You had already fallen asleep and were catching Zs as Dipper tossed and turned. He was still awake, restless as ever. “Ugh, I can’t sleep, this is lovely.” Sarcasm dripped from his voice for nobody in particular. This was great. Here he was, in (Y/N)’s place, in his/her bed for that fact, and he couldn’t even shut down. That’s nice. Turning over to lay on his side he faced you. You were in a log position, sleeping peacefully. Probably dreaming about something too. The window was nearby, allowing Dipper to hear the sounds from outside. Crickets, cicadas, the soft sound of the wind fluttering by the trees; making them sway. It was nice and calming to listen too; and before he knew it, he slipped into a light sleep as well.

Fin~

(I started this in 8th grade and I finally finished in 9th.)

* * *

 

**Alright, so this is my actual note. The note above is the one I wrote in my notebook. (Yes, I also wrote this in my notebook. All of the text after the * is what I wrote in 9th grade, everything else before it was from 8th.) I’m a 10th grader now. I’m old. :P Anyway, this was sitting in my writing notebook (yes, I did make this after I wrote Cold Night) so after 9 million years, I finally decided to type it all out from my notebook, (only took me two days!) and post it.**

**So here you go. Again, I don’t want to write for this story anymore. I will not be adding anything else. I made this a while ago, and only did so because I was the TA of a 6 th grade math class (w/ a few of my younger friend in there) and I got bored. **

**While I did fix a few grammar (and all of the spelling ones) mistakes that were present in my notebook, some were not. So that’s why the writing’s kinda shitty. Eh, whatever. I couldn’t care less really. :/**

****P.S. I also remember thinking wayyyyy back then that when I would type this chapter onto the internet, all the movie parts would be italicized, I didn't actually write all those parts slanted. Only part that I did was that one part when you (reader-chan) are thinking that thought.** **


End file.
